Prior art apparatus for amplification and synchronization of random noise signals, for ultimate use in digital systems, typically create signal distortion and statistical biases which tend to destroy the usefulness of the processed noise signal. The analog noise input signal may be on the order of 10-20 millivolts whereas useful digital signals are generally in the range of about 5 volts and are generally required to be synchronized with the digital system. The statistical characteristics of the digital noise signal must correlate with the random statistics of the analog input signal.